


Only you~

by Akiisame



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, dont read it, idk - Freeform, present for my friend lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiisame/pseuds/Akiisame
Summary: Dead dove: do not eatBasically I've made something for my friend. Spare yourself some time and don't read it XD





	Only you~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishy/gifts).



"Shinyyy~"

Yay, another full combo! I tapped on my iPad few times. Almost all perfects! Damn, I'm getting better in this game. It might be just an expert, but still it fills me with proud. And the fact that it's "Happy maker" makes it all even better.  
Glancing at the corner of my device I checked the time. 16:58, October 30. It’s almost time. Suddenly the tabled started feeling heavier. _Rin’s birthday_. Ah, Rin~. My love, my sunshine, my moon and stars, my waifu. I’ve cherished her every card. I’ve collected countless of her straps and figurines. Even went as far as to sacrifice her a whole small altar above my bed. Oh, how I love her. My hands started shaking. No amount of antidepressants will help if I won’t get Pirate Rin today.  
  
Quite purring stopped my train of thoughts. 17:01, finally. I clicked on the green house in the left corner. In front of my eyes appeared her beautiful smile. My princess. I started tapping on the screen, skipping through some daily login bonuses charts, then immediately went to collect presents from the box. Yet, before I scout I must do the Umi-dah method. My dear friend Caroline recommended it to me, saying it helped her to summon limited Nico’s UR's. After counting up to ten I switched the screen to scouting section and selected Rin’s box. I grabbed Cleo and laid her on my lap. Taking her soft paw in my hand I slowly but surely clicked on the magneta “<3 30” button. 182 gems. At this point I could easily hear my heartbeat echoing in the silent room and the anxiety coming on me in a whole flood.  
  
_Loading_.  
  
And then I saw golden box and 11 envelopes among which only one was…violet. 1. Fucking. SR. ONE, SINGLE SR. Great start, indeed. Skipping the scout I saw 11 small Rins smiling at me.  
  
Come on, just one good UR…  
  
Clicking on the “scout again” button I spent another 40 gems. And the effect were the same as before. One single SR. At this point my shaking hands didn’t allow me to hold cat’s paw properly.  
  
Another scout again, another shitty scout. Tho this time I’ve got one SR and one SSR, beautiful crayon Rin. Well, at least one good card, through it’s still not UR. One last step. All SR+. Praying to every single God I know I clicked the scout again button. And guess what? I got 10 SR and one SSR. The same crayon Rin. That's it. I started ugly sobbing. 2 fucking SSR. That's all I got this year, no UR. No matter the amount of love I offer to her she just don't want to come home. My Rin-chan, my princess. My love. Checking out the amount of gems left I felt my hear broke even more. 12 gems, which gives me whole 2 solos. Whatever. Just another 2 R. Switching boxes I immediately went to scouting. All I want to do at this point is just using all the gems and go to sleep. Golden box of doom appeared again, and then the powder pink envelope. R, just as I thought.  
Last 7 gems. That’s it. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. _Last fucking 7 gems._ I clicked on the scout again button.  
  
_Loading_.  
  
_Loading_.  
  
And then it happened. I saw the magneta pink envelope. UR card. YES, YES, Thanks God, Rin UR. Once the envelope opened I saw…

 _ **Fairy Nico.**_  
  
WHAT?  
  
I couldn’t believe my eyes. I felt my gall bladder tearing apart. _How the FUCK did I get Nico?_. After taking screenshot I checked the box where I was scouting. It was, indeed, Rin’s box. What the hell just happened? Then I heard low chuckles coming from below me. I looked at Cloe and saw her staring back into my eyes. She took her paw out of my hand and placed it on her small mouth. What happened next was even more shocking than Nico appearing in Rin’s box. She pulled hard, ripping her skin of. Terrified I threw her off of my lap. Jumping down onto the floor I had a chance to look at her now deformed face. It was human, somehow resembling me someone. Then, she spoke.

“KONO KARO DA”

 _WHAT?!?_  
  
I screamed at the top of my lungs, rising up. Opening my eyes I saw darkness.  
  
Dream, it was all a dream.  
  
_Fuck you, Karo_.


End file.
